Gender Perplexity
by XxlonelynightxX
Summary: Dur to the consessive faliure in the Physical examination test, she's to join the basketball team temperorily to pass, but wait! She's mistaken as a guy! Who's the one to uncover that and steal her heart?


Yep, ladies and gentlemen

Yep, ladies and gentlemen.. we're here in now Shohoku High, Kanagawa in this amazing quiet sunny day..

ahem Quiet?

''YOUHEI!! TASUKETE!''

Chuichirou, Yuji and Nozomi - The Three Stooges of Wakoh Junior High as said, stormed into the empty classroom where the little sleepy Mito Youhei was packing his stuff to head home after a long school day.

''Huh? Nande?'' He asked blinking.

''Youhei! Save US!''

''From what?'' He questioned in boredom. The Three Stooges' hair turned into white as they all heard a monsters footsteps approaching the room.

''FROM THAT!''

They all hid behind Youhei, leaving him face the 'monster'. According to Youhei, Hanamichi is supposed to be at the gym training.

''Don't tell me..'' He muttered. -.-

I opened the door with my cap covering my eyes. A huge dark aura surrounding me with the words 'Gotta kill someone' floating everywhere.

''What did you do to her?'' Youhei asked sweat dropping.

''You know..''

''Today she got her physical education results..''

''And as usual..''

''SHE FAILED!'' All three screamed.

I flashed them my Zombie-style look as they all freaked out. Youhei kept watching with a sweat drop.

''I thought you knew.. I HATE ONIGIRI!'' I roared, making their hair stand up straight.

''But Tai?''

''You usually..''

''Eat them!'' .

I blew air outta my nose like a bull.

''Wow.. Tai? it's gotta be hard to be a Taurus..''

''Reminds me of someone actually..''

**Akagi Takenori is a Taurus too**

''Now DIE!''

I attacked them but slowly, Youhei got out something looking like -.-

''Ara? Pancakes!!'' -

I kept eating my pancakes happily ever after as they all rubbed their sweat away. Youhei has always been the saver for them.

So maybe the school's quiet.. but not on the Physical Education test results day. You see, no matter what I do, I never seem to pass. For some reasons, I'm always mistaken for a guy.. and no body in this school knows I'm actually a girl except for my childhood friends, The Hana squad. It's not like I'm that tomboyish, but it's just that. And since my name is usually for guys, it made things that way.

''Tai? Tai?'' Yuji nudged me with a smirk as we entered the gym. ''Look who's theeeere..''

Nozomi and Chuichirou kept dancing around smirking in old Egyptian style. I tried to hold my blush back as Youhei smiled.

''Yo there!''

I TRIED to hold the blush but obviously failed as much as I failed in the Physical Examination test.

''O-Oh.. H-Hi, Mitsui-chan..'' I smiled nervously as Yuji nudged my arm.

''Oi.. Tai..'' He whispered. ''Don't be like that! Treat him like you treat us!''

I quickly anime kicked him away then returned back to Mitsui blushing.

''You must be here for cheering Sakuragi as usual.'' He smiled. ''It's good to have such friends.''

I nodded.

''Well, see you later then!'' He patted my back firmly, as he knows I'm a guy. I instantly fell onto my face as he headed back to practice.

''BUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU-DID-IT-AGAIN!''

I had an anime vein as I heard Hanamichi laughing. I got up onto my feet with a dark aura. _I hate him when he does that!_ He really likes to make fun of me as he knows about my crush too.

''It's really a baaaaad idea to have friends I suppose..'' I muttered walking away with my dark aura, having my hands in my pockets. Hanamichi raced till he got in front of me saying goofily,'' Don't be mad, Tai! It's just funny how you're crushing on someone who doesn't notice you! BUHAHAHAHA!''

''Yeah.. just like you and Haruko..?'' -.-;

Hana froze.

''IIE! Haruko-chan and I are a different story! evil grin At least Haruko-chan knows my true gen-'' I quickly anime punched him.

_''You shouldn't have gotten him mad..''_

_''Shut up, Ryo-chin!!_

I smiled nervously saying,'' Miyagi-senpai.. don't you think it's better to take him to practice now?''

He nodded as Captain Agaki entered.

''See, Hanamichi? He called me senpai! You should learn from him some manners'' proud look

''He can't even differ onigiri from pancakes.. doesn't really surprise me..''

''...'' anime vein

Ayako hurried and slapped them with her paper fan. _Good for them.._

Their training started quickly, and of course my eyes were focused on Mitsui and only Mitsui as anime hearts were floating around me. I bet everyone would have thought I'm gay already but I don't care what they think!

''Alright!'' I hit the air with my fist as Mitsui's ball got in. ''You rock, Mitsui-chan!''

Mitsui slowly turned to me, making a peace sign smirking. Anime hearts poped around me as I fainted onto Yuji.

''Oi! Tai!'' Yuji started as Nozomi said,'' Get a hold of yourself!''

Practice didn't take much longer _as I used to faint from time to time as Mitsui scores and flashes me a smirk_ then everyone one went to the locker room. The Hana squad went to wait for Hanamichi outside as I nodded and decided to stay for a while in the court.

''Hmm.. I wonder if it's as easy as it seems..''

I took the ball, and started dribbling immaturely. Of course, I was never good in sports. I took hold of the ball, then threw the ball randomly at the basket..

TCK It hit the ring, as the ball flew in the air then landed.. slowly skimming to the door way. I winced as someone took hold of the ball.

''Your dribbling isn't that bad..'' Mitsui smiled. ''You're good for someone who never touched a basketball before..''

''Uh.. A-Arigato..'' I said, smiling with a blush onto the tip of my nose. ''To be praised by Mitsui-chan.. it's a great honor..''

''Don't think that highly of me..'' He smiled, scratching the back of his head. ''I used to be even worse than amateurs once.''

He gracefully took the ball then shot. Slam It entered perfectly. I clapped smiling cutely for the ideal shot.

''Nice shot!'' I exclaimed, taking the ball. ''But I'll do an even better one!''

''Yeah.. of course..'' Mitsui laughed a little. I had a snobbish look, as my cheeks grew fat then started dribbling, running towards the basket. I must have been really eager to impress Mitsui as the ball hit my feet, then making me trip over. Mitsui gasped for the show, as he ran over to me.

''Are you okay?'' He asked a little bit troubled. I rubbed my head moaning,'' Ouch-that was unexpected.''

''But kind of funny too..'' He tried holding his laugh. ''I should have recorded that..''

''Hn.. thanks a lot..'' I turned my head as an embarrassed blush spread onto my cheeks. Mitsui offered his hand, helping me up smiling.

''But kind of cute too..'' He said, placing a hand on his hip. ''You must really have tons of fan girls..''

''I-Iie!'' I waved my hand everywhere. ''I don't have any!''

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. ''Why are you so concerned?'' /

''N-Nothing!'' I turned around, giving him my back to cover the massive blush. _He called me cute -_

_''Oi! Tai!''_

_''Are you staying in there for ever?''_

Damn.. fun spoilers .

''Coming!'' I cried back. Mitsui shrugged saying,'' you do hang out a lot together. It's good to see such friendship.''

I nodded. ''So, I guess see you tomorrow..'' -

''Sure..'' He smiled as I started running to the outside. TRIP I slammed onto the ground, tripping over the ball again.

''A-Are you okay?'' o.o'

''No worries..'' ; I replied, as a red cheek got _a little_ sore.

/F/F/

''See you later then!''

I waved to Youhei as he got on his way home. We've been dropping each others till we were downed to two. Humming quietly, I decided to walk into the supermarket. I'll need to buy some stuff for mum she told me about earlier.

''I should check the sports magazine too.. Mitsui-chan loves that..'' -

I walked over to the magazines stand, as I kept looking through the front pages wondering which one I should choose.

''That one seems cool!'' I took hold of the magazine, and turned to walk away. Gasping, I saw a tall familiar figure staring at a bunch of food cans placed on the shelves.

''Huh? Ruka-chan?'' I asked as Rukawa shifted his eyes, looking at me from the corner. He's one of the best basketball players I've ever seen. Hanamichi sees him as his number one rival, so I don't really talk to him much. And even if I did, he'd definitely turn me down, as he's really enclosed to his own world.

''What are you doing here?''

Rukawa remained silent, as he turned and took hold of two cans, and walked away. I looked at one of the cans placed to take a look.

''Huh? Cat food?'' I hurried and placed the can back onto the shelf then ran after Rukawa.

''Wait up, Ruka-chan!''

Rukawa ignored me as usual as he paid for his stuff and turned to leave. I rushed and paid for the magazine then ran after him.

''Ruka-chan? Why are you ignoring me??''

He remained silent.

''O, well.. Ruka-chan must like cats! I've always considered you with a catty personality! Smart, cool and good looking!''

I blinked, realizing what I said. ''I mean the black hair!'' -'

Hmmm.. he doesn't really like me I see. ''Ruka-chan? Why are you so silent?'' /

''I simply don't talk to morons..'' He just said with the matter-of-fact tone. I smiled widely,'' Ruka-chan! You talked!''

''Hn..'' He walked faster so I started walking up with the same speed. He must be sinking in a deep thought, as he really considered me invisible.

''By the way Ruka-chan?'' I blinked. ''How is your training going? I heard you're really pushing yourself too hard!''

''Whatever..'' He paused walking as I took a few steps forward, turning to look back at him.

''Huh? Ruka-chan? blink Why did you stop walking?''

He just kept looking at me emotionlessly. ''Look where you're standing..''

I turned, seeing I was standing in the middle of the road. Sweat dropping, I noticed the cars were ready to get moving fast. I let out a cry as I ran quickly to the other side of the road, leaving Rukawa standing by the pavement sighing.

_''Do'aho..'' He muttered. _

I kept breathing heavily, then turning to look at Rukawa again..

But he was already gone. _Where could he be? o.o'_

When he was no where to be found, I decided to walk home and take a break. Tomorrow I'll have to get to the principle to deal with my concessive failure in the physical examination test. I wonder what does he want me to do to pass??


End file.
